Twilight Forest
by KyoyaCloud
Summary: My Fan Fiction. Partly Zelda Twilight princess mix.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in a far away land.A young girl lived near the village in the forest.She didnt take part in any games the village took.She loathed the village,for a sickness that had pasted through, it had taken the life of her mother.The village thought the girl was stupid and couldnt read like the peasants in the village.They were wrong she could speak many lanuages and read.Her mother had left her books before she died and the girl promised she would take care of them.She rarely went to the village only for things for her home or her friends.She was different for normal children,her hair changed colour as did her eyes and she could use magic in various ways.Her mother called her Artemis.

Chapter 1

The Boy.

A 18 year old girl ran through the forest,her white knee length hair flowed in the wind behind her.She stopped quickly and looked over the bushes.She smiled when she saw a young boar wander out of its burrow.The girl pulled her white oak bow off of her shoulder and took out a arrow from her quiver.She got the arrow ready and focused then shot it loose.It took its mark,as it landed in the boar's chest.It squealed before falling to the ground.A crow flew overhead cawing her name.  
"Artemis.Artemis"It cawed before flying away.  
Artemis walked slowly to the boar and picked it up.She put her bow on her back before carrying it home.When she arrived home,she quickly cut open the boar taking out the organs she didnt want and placed them in a bowl.Artemis carved the meat off of the boar and started to cook it.She buried the bones of the young boar and sent a quick prayer up to the gods for giving her a easy catch and food for tonight.Artemis then placed the bowl of various organs out for the crows.She had a thing for the glossy black feathered creatures with tiny eyes.Artemis collected tokens they left for her like a jewel which they stole, after she fed them.Her grandmother had made a crow toy for her when she was little after she found a baby crow with a broken leg , she nursed it back to health then released it before her grandmother passed away.Artemis turned away and walked to her back yard that entered into the forest.

A young boy about 19 years of age, walked around in the forest clutching a parchment tightly.  
"Stupid father.."He muttered to himself as he ran his hand through his black hair."I've been walking for three days without rest."He added.He yawned and looked around.The boy spotted a nicely shaded tree, he looked around for any beasts with his light blue eyes before slowly walked over to it and sat down.He fell asleep in moments.

Artemis yawned and walked around bored."I've hunted for today I just have to wait for my dinner to be finished."She said.A brown wolf pup appeared from behind a bush and scampered up to her.Its front right paw had three blacelets with links connected to each bracelet that showed it was attached to a chain.They shook as the wolf pup walked up to Artemis."Artemis!. there you are."He barked.  
"Iwan what are you doing?"She asked."What happened did you get caught again"  
Iwan grinned and nodded."They spotted me near the edge of the forest"He said.Artemis growled and petted the pup's head.  
"What did you need Iwan?"she asked.  
"Follow me i found someone"Iwan barked, turning around.  
Artemis nodded."Ok"she said moving her bow and turned.She followed after Iwan.  
Iwan stopped behind a bush."Look"He whispered to Artemis.Artemis looked past the bush and saw the boy.She pulled out a arrow and pointed the bow at the boy.The boy stirred and opened his eyes.He yawned and looked around.Artemis watched him carefully.  
Iwan poked his head into the bush and looked at the boy."I wonder who it is"He barked.  
The boy jumped up quickly and looked around."W-Who's there?"He asked.  
Artemis stood up with her bow,ready.The boy jumped and looked at the long white-haired girl in a blue dress who had a bow pointed at him."I-I mean no harm"He stuttered raising both of his hands.Artemis raised the bow and said nothing.Iwan stood next to Artemis.He curled up his lip and growled at the boy.  
"I-I'm just walking through here"The boy said.  
Artemis lowered her bow a tiny bit then twisted around quickly.She shot a arrow at a ugly-looking green monster who was running towards them.Iwan turned around and jumped at the monster.It swung its club and struck Iwan.Iwan fell to the ground unconcious,blood welled up on his chest.Artemis shot another arrow before running to Iwan.The monster screeched in pain and grabbed at one of the arrows that stuck out of its collarbone.The other was sticking out of its chest.It moaned one more time before its eyes rolled back and it fell down into a puddle of its own blood.

The boy looked wide-eyed at the dead monster then at the crying girl sitting near the wolf.The boy slowly walked over to the girl and crouched down next to her.The wolf's chest was slowly moving up and down.He rested a hand on the wolf's neck testing its heart beat.The girl's head shot up and looked at him.Her eyes changed from blue to red and her hair changed from white to black.She was gripping the bow so hard her knuckles were white.Artemis tried to control her anger as she clutched the bow.When she saw the boy,the boy she barely knew touch Iwan she wanted nothing more than to punch him right in the jaw.Iwan moved slightly then moaned.Artemis turned her head and looked at Iwan."Iwan..do not die on me"She muttered in wolf.The boy looked at Artemis when she spoke in a different lanuage.Artemis moved her hands under Iwan and picked him up gently.The boy stood and looked at Artemis,surprised.He slowly followed Artemis as she walked to her home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Meeting.

Artemis laid Iwan in a small bed made from sheepfur and straw.She carefully wrapped up his ribs and pulled a blanket half way over him.She then turned and walked out the room.Artemis looked up and saw the boy in her living room.He looked around slowly then realised he was being watched .The boy looked up and saw the black-haired girl glaring at him."I-I'm sorry"He muttered bowing.  
"What is your name"Artemis snapped speaking slowly thinking the boy would be empty-headed and slow.  
"Oh..my name is..Darren"He replied standing up straight.  
Artemis nodded."Why did you follow me here?"She asked speaking normal again.  
"I-I didnt know where else to go"He muttered looking down.  
Artemis looked at Darren."Where is your home?"She said.  
"I was supposed to deliver a message to the mayor of the town.My home is half a day away from here if i take the short cut which is dangerous."He replied honestly.  
Artemis sighed."Ok.Rest here till the morning then you will leave"She said turning and walking into the kitchen.  
Darren looked at Artemis and smiled slightly."W-Wait! you never told me your name"He said walking after her.  
Darren stopped quickly when he looked around in the kitchen.Roses hung everywhere in the kitchen.A vine had grown on the wall near the back door and had purple buds blooming on it.The sunlight shone through the kitchen and made the flowers bloom near the sink.The buds opened up and bloomed a vibrant yellow.Artemis moved gracefully to the sink and filled up a glass.She turned and poured the water into the plant pot.Artemis move her now blonde hair and looked at Darren with purple eyes."What is the matter?"She asked amused as she watched a venus fly trap snatch at a fly that flew too near it open mouth.Darren looked at Artemis."Oh..nothing its just..i've never seen this many plants alive in one room before"He said.Artemis laughed softly,the plants swayed at the laughter and made a slight bell sound.The sound echoed through the kitchen.  
"It seemed you have made my plants happy"Artemis said.  
Darren smiled lightly at the sound and looked at the floor embarrassed.  
Artemis smiled and continued to feed the plants.After she finished she walked to the stove and checked on the meat.  
Darren stood still and watched Artemis."You...uhh...never told me your name"He said shyly.  
Artemis closed the stove door and stood up straight.She looked at Darren."It seems I havent.I'm Artemis"She said.  
Darren nodded and bowed."Nice to meet you Artemis"He said.  
Artemis curstied."Likewise it wasnt the best time to meet you though early"She said.  
Darren nodded again."Yeah"He agreed.  
Artemis smiled and turned around.She pulled out some boar meat out of the fridge and placed it on a plate.She looked at Darren's curious stare."For Iwan"She said walking into the tiny room where the wolf laid.  
"Iwan?...who's Iwan?"Darren asked turning around and following her.  
"The wolf..now shh"She whispered placing the plate near Iwan's bed.  
"Oh.."Darren whispered standing at the doorway.  
Artemis unwrapped the old bandages and wrapped his cracked ribs in new ones.She turned away from Iwan sadly and walked through the doorway.Darren froze when her arm brushed against his as she moved past him.  
Artemis was too sad to notice,she walked outside and sat down on the steps. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Old Wounds.

Darren closed the door and walked outside.He sat down next to Artemis and looked up at the forming stars.  
Artemis wiped her eyes and looked at the darkening sky."As the day dies it shall be reborn into twilight."she muttered in a old language.  
Darren tilted his head and looked at Artemis."What language was that?"He asked.Artemis turned her head and looked at Darren,she nodded.  
"A very old language that has weaken in this land."She replied.  
Darren looked at the sky."What was that beast early?"He asked after a few minutes of silence.  
Artemis froze."You...you saw a beast from the Twilight Realm?"She said.  
Darren shrugged."If it was that green beast with a club then yes i did"He replied.  
Artemis stood up quickly."Normal humans can't see the beasts from the Twilight Realm"She muttered.  
Darren stood up next to her."Why is that a bad thing?"He asked.  
Artemis looked at Darren."Have you seen the Black God before?"She said.  
Darren tilted his head."Seen what"  
"The Black God..Death...The Grim Reaper?"She explained.  
Memories flashed in Darren's head.He clutched his head and moaned softly.He saw himself laying in a bed panting hard.His eyes were closed and his was mumbling nonsense from the sickness that had killed many in the castle.Another memory flashed and then he was at his Mother's bedside holding her ghostly white hand.She muttered a few words before the strength drifted out of her and her hand slipped out of Darren's grasp.A white light flashed again and he was in his room holding his chest.Bruises covered his chest,arms,legs and face.His lip was bloodly and he had a black eye.Darren had slowly fell asleep that night from the pain of the beatings his Father had gave him.Another light flashed in his mind and he was facing a tall hooded creature,it held a long scyth which shone in the darkness.It looked at him and slowly shook its head.Its face was covered by the shadows of its hood.  
"It is not your time"It whispered before turning his head to the side and looked at the woman in white.She had long red hair with vivid green eyes and was carrying a longsword and a shield.  
"Aye you have a long journey ahead of you"She said.  
The Goddess's voice sounded like a hundred hounds on the hunt, while the hooded God's voice sounded like a snarling wolf.Darren turned his head and looked at the goddess when a ghostly white hand touched his forehead and he was engulfed in darkness.A hand gripped his shoulder and shook him out of his memories.  
"Darren..Darren are you ok?"Artemis asked looking at Darren.  
Darren moaned lightly and opened his eyes.He found himself on the ground one hand clutched his ribs while the other held his head."Ugh what happened?"He asked.  
Artemis moved back slightly."You passed out.You then started mumbling things"She said.  
Darren nodded then moaned again.The slight movement sent waves of pain through his head.  
Artemis slowly helped him sit up."What happened?.Why are you holding your chest?"She asked.  
Darren looked at Artemis."My..My chest just hurts thats all"He lied.  
Artemis shook her head and looked at him.She could detect a liar easily."Liar. Tell me what you saw."She said.  
Darren sighed and leaned against the tree behind him."When i was 13,a sickness moved through the castle.Many died i was one of the many that got the sickness.Healers tried to heal me and the others but failed.The sickness drained the life from the healers and killed them.A lone healer had came to the castle,He didnt die from the sickness when he healed me.At 16 ,my mother died from the various sicknesses she got.My father changed after that day.He didnt smile anymore and nothing was perfect for him.Now everything I do wrong he beats me and says,'What a coward.You low life scum i wish you were never born' I got used to the taunts but the beatings just got worse"He muttered."I've seen the Black God twice i hope i never see him again for a long time as well as a Goddess."He added.  
Artemis looked at Darren horrifed."I had no idea"She said putting her hand gently on his shoulder.  
Darren flinched and looked up at Artemis.  
Artemis stood up."Can you get up?"She asked.Darren nodded and slowly stood up.  
Artemis watched Darren in case he fell."Follow me"She said slowly walking back inside the house.  
Darren slowly followed after her.Artemis walked into the living room and waited.  
Darren walked into the room and looked at Artemis.  
"Sit down"Artemis said before walking into a different room.  
Darren nodded and sat down on the couch.He waited paiently for her to return.  
Artemis returned in a few minutes carrying a black bag,She placed it at the end of the couch and looked at Darren."I can heal your wounds if you want"She said.  
Darren looked at her surprised and nodded."Ok"He replied.  
Artemis nodded and opened the bag."You will have to take off your shirt"She said.  
Darren froze and looked at her."D-Do what"  
"Your shirt has to come off so i can heal your wounds on your chest"Artemis explained.  
Darren sighed and gritted his teeth as he took off his shirt.  
Artemis looked at his back and gasped."Y-Your father did this?"She asked.  
Darren nodded.His chest would have been perfect for a 19 year old boy but it was covered in bruises and welts.Scars from previous beatings were barely seeable from the bruises.Artemis pulled out a tiny jar and opened it.Flower-smelling fumes came up from inside the jar.She dipped her fingers in it before gently dripped it onto his back.  
Darren clenched his fists in pain when the medicince was dripped onto his back.Artemis carefully rubbed it into his back and on his shoulders before withdrawing her hand.She looked at Darren sadly and placed her hand on his clenched fist.He froze and looked up at Artemis.Artemis smiled weakly before looking at his back.She watched as the medicince desolved and sizzled the bruises and welts.Darren closed his eyes tightly to the pain.Artemis looked back at Darren and gently rubbed his hand trying to calm him.After a few minutes the bruises had faded and the welts dissappeared.Darren leaned back and fell into a peaceful deep sleep.Artemis rubbed some medicince on the bruises on his chest and wrapped up his ribs before covering him in a sheepskin blanket.She sat up remembering about the roast.Artemis sighed remembering it had to cook till the next day so she let the dinner continue to cook slowly as she fell asleep on the chair near the couch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Departure.

Darren woke up to the sun shining in the room.He blinked and sat up slowly.Darren quickly clutched his ribs and moaned softly.The pain had faded a tiny bit in his ribs and the pain in his back,arms and chest had dissappeared completely.Darren pulled up his shirt and looked at his chest.He gasped when he saw there was no welts or bruises.Darren looked around the room and saw Artemis sleeping peacefully in the chair near the couch.He smiled before remembering what se said yesterday about leaving in the morning.Darren sighed and grabbed his shoes.He then quietly put his shoes on and walked to the door.  
"Goodbye..I hope we meet again"Darren muttered before walking out the house and into the forest.

Artemis woke up a hour or two later.She yawned and looked around.Artemis sat up and frowned seeing Darren had left without saying goodbye.She sighed and stood up,she then walked to the tiny room where Iwan slept.Artemis slowly opened the door and looked at the sleeping wolf.Artemis smiled seeing he had ate all of his dinner that night while she slept.She cleaned his wounds and rewrapped them before leaving the room quietly.Artemis watered the plants and walked outside.She carried her bow on her shoulder and looked around.Artemis pulled out a arrow out of her quiver and stood still listening to the sounds float in the wind.A distant roar was heard in the wind.Artemis gasped knowing what that sound was from.  
"It must be near the town"She muttered running to the edge of the town.Artemis stopped quickly when she came up to the gates.Artemis remembered the people of the village feared her for speaking to the animals and for her using magic and for the crimes her tribe had crimes .She pulled up her hood and tightened her cloak then ran quickly into the town.She dodged past the people.A scream filled the air,Artemis quickly looked up.Everyone panicked and started to run to their homes.A tiny girl about 5 years of age fell down and was getting crushed by the scared villagers.Artemis turned her head when she heard the little girl scream and start to cry.Artemis quickly pushed past the people and grabbed the girl.Artemis jumped up and landed slowly out of the path and of the people.She let out a stream of curses as she set the child down gently.The girl had stopped crying and looked up at the purple eyed stranger who's hair was covered by a hood.  
"T-Thank you"The child whimpered.Artemis nodded and turned around.Her cloak flowed out behind her as she used her senses and ran in the direction of the scream from before.Artemis pulled her bow off of her shoulder and grabbed a arrow.Artemis felt her amulet around her neck glow.Her voice began to change when she growled turning into a deep inhuman noise as she leaped over a bush.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The transformation.

Darren looked up at the group of monsters.He held a tiny boy and girl both about 4 years old.They both looked at the monsters and had started to cry.They clung to Darren with their tiny fingers afraid Darren would drop them and run.Darren looked for a way out of the circle of monsters.One creature shook its head and screeched ,its tentacles(sp?) on its head swung in every dircetion.The children squealed at the sound and started to cry more.Darren looked up quickly hearing a loud growl amazed to see a dark green and white wolf jumped over a bush and attack one of the black monsters.Its golden amulet shook as it ripped at the monster's chest,its blood splurted out of the monster and onto the grounp.Darren watched in amazement as the horrible black beast fell,its vines on its head smashed into the ground.Darren stumbled as the ground shook.The wolf jumped off the dead creature after it had tore out its heart and turned to face the other two monsters.They charged at the wolf.Darren turned his body so the children couldnt see the fight.A red circle appeared around the wolf and the monsters.The two monsters were shocked by red lightning from the circle.The wolf attacked one of the creature then the other one in seconds.Both creatures slowly fell, their blood spraying everywhere as they screeched but as one of them fell it whipped out its arm and sliced at the green and white wolf unguarded chest.Blood splattered from its chest onto the ground as it fell.It howled pitifully before falling unconcious.Darren watched in horror as the wolf laid in a pool of its own blood.Darren quickly pealed the children's fingers off of his shirt and sat them down away from the wolf and the creatures.He then turned and ran to the wolf.His feet splashed it its blood and his breechers got soaked in blood when he crouched down next to it.Darren moved his hands under the wolf and slowly picked it up.It moaned and laid still.Darren thought about taking it to Artemis's house so she could heal it but he realised how far away it way.Darren stood up slowly and ran to the only other place he could think of - his own home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Wolf.

Darren had rushed into the house and looked around.He called for a maid who came running,she took one look at the wolf and Darren's blood-soaked clothes then quickly turned."This way quickly before the master sees"She said running into the kitchen.Darren quickly followed her,he tried not to slip on the clean floor with his blood-soaked shoes,blood dripped from the wolf and splashed onto the tiles.The maid had lead him to the barn.She pointed to a place behind the straw for the wolf to lay.  
"Here"She said.  
Darren nodded and placed the unconcious wolf in a small bed of straw then turned to the maid.  
"I need some bandages,two sheepskin blankets and some new clothes for me"Darren said.The maid looked at blood-soaked Darren then at the bleeding wolf before turning and running back into the house.Darren sat down next to the wolf and waited for the maid to come back with the supplies.The maid had came back in moments with the things he needed.  
"Whistle if you need anything else I will bring you and the wolf dinner later"The maid had whispered before leaving to clean up the blood in the house.Darren nodded and wrapped up the wolf's chest before covering it with one of the sheepskin blankets so the cold didnt kill it if it survived.Darren laid near the wolf and covered himself with a blanket before falling asleep.

Later..

Darren woke up later to the smell of roasted beef.He sat up and stretched.Darren turned his head and watched the wolf breath for a few minutes before unwrapping the bandages and slowly wrapped some clean bandages around it.The wolf stirred and continued to sleep.Darren crawled slowly over to his plate of food and began to eat.Darren yawned and looked at the clothes.He stood up slowly and stripped off his clothes then quickly changed into the clean clothes.The wolf blinked open its eyes and tried to sit up.It moaned it pain before laying back down.Darren turned quickly and looked at the wolf.He pulled down his shirt before running to the wolf.Darren crouched down beside it and petted its head slowly.  
"Shhhh...be calm my friend your wounds will heal in time"He whispered.The wolf looked up at him with bright blue eyes. Darren looked at its eyes and shook his head.He turned and laid back down in his bed.Darren fell asleep in moments.The wolf tried to sit up again,this time it succeeded.It bent its head down and began to eat the food that was left for it.The wolf slowly stood up and limped out of the barn.It walked away from the barn to the spring near the castle.The wolf slowly walked up to the spring and limped into the water.A bright light shone from the tiny waterfall in front of the wolf.The wounds on the wolf slowly began to heal as the spirit of the spring appeared.  
"Young one... you changed into the beast of the Twilight Realm..from the necklace..do you wish to be fully healed?"A deep voice asked as a giant Ram shaped spirit appeared in front of the wolf.  
The wolf nodded and sat down slowly."Yes...I do..Orlan"The voice replied.  
Orlan nodded and reared onto its back legs.It's front leg came back down with a splash soaking the wolf and causing a shockwave through the forest.The wolf shook its head and sighed happily as its wounds and bones fully healed.  
"Thank you Orlan"The soft voice said as the wolf turned and slowly walked away from the spring.  
"Please return the guardians back to their homes"Orlan said,his voice floating on the wind.

Darren who had awoken from the wolf walking out of the barn,watched as the spirit dissappeared and the wolf walked away.He turned and bean to walk away but tripped over a root behind the bushes.The wolf turned its head and looked around.It curled up its lip and growled.The wolf took a step forward and sniffed the air.Darren held his breath and watched.It turned its head and looked in the direction of Darren,showing it had clearly smelt him.Darren took a deep breath and walked out from behind the bushes.The wolf looked at Darren in surprise then looked down at its own body.Darren watched the wolf curious.The wolf quickly looked up and growled.It ran and leaped past Darren.Darren fell to the ground and watched as the wolf ripped at a small deformed black bat.The wolf shook its head before dropping the dead bat.Blood covered the wolf's mouth,it quickly wiped the blood off of its muzzle as the bat was engulfed in black smoke,after the smoke dissappeared a tiny red light when bright then faded into the night.The wolf looked at Darren its eyes changed from blue to purple.The wolf shook its head,a tiny amulet shook and glowed in the moonlight.Darren watched the wolf carefully as he stood up.He looked at it eyes before dusting himself off.The wolf turned and walked back to the barn,Darren quickly followed the wolf then sat down on his sheepskin when he got into the barn.The wolf looked at him and sat outside.It lifted its head in the moonlight and howled.Darren watched the wolf sadly when he heard the howl,the noise sounded beautiful but sad like a animal trapped where it doesnt belong.Darren stood up and slowly walked over to the wolf.The wolf looked at Darren then turned its gaze back to the night sky.Darren sighed and looked up at the sky as well.  
"We are two of a kind"He muttered.  
The wolf looked at him confused,it tilted its head.  
"I mean we both are in a place we dont belong.I don't belong here anymore"Darren said looking down.The wolf frowned and howled at the sky again.It was answered by a distant howl miles away.The wolf whimpered and laid down.Darren raised his hand to pet the wolf's head but let it drop onto his lap.He turned his head and looked at the castle.Darren saw the Ballroom was alit,He sighed thinking all he wanted to do was walk to the Ballroom and celebrate.The wolf soon fell into a light sleep.Darren stood up and pulled the sheepskin blanket over to the wolf.Darren laid the blanket over it before getting his.He laid down and soon fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Gift from Twilight.

Darren soon woke up to the bright sun.He yawned and blinked open his eyes.Darren looked around the barn then gasped seeing a white-haired girl laying under a sheepskin next to him.He stood up and looked around for the wolf.The girl rolled over onto her back, a gold amulet glowed in the sunlight as she slept.Darren took a closer look at the amulet.The pattern on the amulet coin was engraved in a number of anicent signs and in the middle was a picture of a wolf howling.Darren gasped and stumbled back.The girl woke up to the sound of him falling,she jumped up quickly and looked at Darren with bright purple eyes.Her blue dress blowed in the wind.  
"A-Artemis?"Darren stuttered.  
Artemis tilted her head."What?"She asked,"Wait..where am I"  
Darren looked around the outside of the barn.He stood up quickly and grabbed the blankets.Darren quickly threw the blankets behind the straw barrels and grabbed Artemis.She yelped and tried to pull away.  
"What are you-"She began but Darren put his hand over her mouth as he stood with his back against the straw barrels.  
"Sh..."Darren said.  
Artemis stopped moving and stood still.  
A guard holding a sword walked by the barn and quickly peeked inside the barn before walking away.  
Darren sighed in relief.Artemis crossed her arms and waited.  
Darren shook his head before he realized he still had one of his arms around Artemis's waist and the other covering her mouth.He quickly let go of her waist and removed his hand from her mouth.Artemis turned and walked swiftly away from him."What was that for?"She asked sharply.  
"The guard was making his rounds didnt you hear him?"Darren snapped back.Artemis flinched and looked away.Darren sighed."Look..I'm sorry"He said walking to her.Artemis turned and ran out of the barn.Darren watched her leave then remembered the monsters from yesterday.He quickly ran after Artemis.

Artemis was sitting on a rock throwing stones into the water when Darren found her.She watched as the stone made the water ripple as it sunk.Darren slowly walked up to her and sat down.Artemis turned her head and took no notice of him.Darren sighed and threw a rock into the water.It splashed and sunk to the bottom quickly.Artemis covered her mouth to stop from laughing when he threw another rock.It landed too short and hit the other rocks on the shore.Darren turned his head and looked at Artemis.She looked away and said nothing.  
"I said I'm sorry"Darren said breaking the silence.Artemis looked at Darren with now black eyes.  
"Why did you help me?."Artemis asked.  
Darren shrugged."I had to.I couldn't let someone die in front of me when they had just saved me"He replied honestly.Artemis nodded and looked at the sky.  
"Who were you howling to yesterday?"Darren asked.  
"Its not your problem"Artemis said.  
"Ok.."Darren muttered.  
"I guess you want to know about how i can change?"Artemis said looking up at the rising sun.  
"Yes and looking at that sun will hurt your eyes you know"Darren answered.  
Artemis turned her head and looked at Darren."I know..I don't care if I go blind anyway.Maybe its best not to see the world the way it is right now"She muttered.Darren shrugged agreeing.  
"Ok I shall tell you then"Artemis took a deep breath."The amulet is special in a few ways.I'm only telling you one way though I do not want a mere boy to know its secrets"She began."The carved wolf on the amulet was graved into the solid gold, hundreds of years ago by a powerful wizard.He was banished with his tribe to the Realm of Twilight,a new wizard more powerful than the old one has risen and turned all of the tribe members into beasts like the ones you have seen.If a human goes into the Twilight Realm it turns into a spirit but in some cases a human can change into a beast like i did.I change into a wolf when i feel a monster from the Twilight Realm come to the human world.Or when I don't control my anger or some other emotions.Turning into a beast can be triggered by anything."Artemis explained.Darren nodded and listened.  
"Now that the new wizard has risen the Chosen Ones must fight it at all costs"Artemis said.  
"The Chosen Ones?"Darren asked.  
"Yes.The ones with the mark on them"Artemis explained.  
"What mark?"Darren said.  
"I'm not allowed to say Darren"Artemis said sharply.Darren nodded and sighed.  
"Do want to do something fun?"Darren asked.  
"Like what?"Artemis answered.  
"Well will you do it first?"He repeated.  
Artemis nodded."Fine.I will"She replied.  
Darren grinned."Ok follow me"He said standing up.Artemis stood up as well.Darren turned and ran slowly to the castle.Artemis sighed and followed him,catching up easily. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Prisoner.

Artemis shook her head and put her hands up."No way"She said to Darren's younger sister Aly.  
"Oh come on pick a dress or I will"Aly said.  
Artemis sighed and looked at the closet of different coloured dresses.She raised her hand and pulled out a long flowing white dress."This one"She said.  
Aly grinned and turned around."Ok I stay right here in case you need help"She said.Artemis nodded and took off her dress.She pulled the white dress off of the clothes hanger before slipping it on.Artemis tried to tie the strings on her back.  
"Uh..Aly I need help"She said.  
Aly turned around and tied up the strings that laced up Artemis's back from near the bottom of her spine.It weaved in and out of the cloth as Aly tied it.  
Artemis turned in the mirror and looked at her back.She sighed."Don't you think this is too much?"She asked.  
Aly shook her head."Some of the other dresses are kinda like it and nothing is too much."She said.  
Artemis nodded and looked at her hair."I guess you want to do something with my hair?"She asked looking at the long now black knee length hair.  
Aly grinned and nodded."Oh yes this will be fun"She said picking up a shiny blue brush.She began to brush the half wet hair.After a few minutes of tugging the brush through a few tugs in her hair, Artemis's hair shone in the light of the bedroom.  
Aly looked at it and smiled."Woah you have shiny hair."She said envious.  
Artemis laughed softly."Thats a good thing"She replied.Aly looked around the room when she heard a soft bell sound.Artemis grinned and listened to the plant's sing.  
Aly looked at Artemis."Wow..did you make that happen?"Aly asked.  
Artemis nodded."Yes the plants sang their thanks for the talking and the laughter.They said it has been the longest time since they heard a soft laughter like that before"Artemis replied honestly.  
Aly's eyes widen."Woah...you can hear them talk?"She asked.  
Artemis nodded."Yes I can"She said.Aly smiled and gathered Artemis's hair and wrapped the top of it around in a ponytail.Aly let go of the rest of her hair,It swung down Artemis's back and shone.  
"Now it shoe time"Aly said grinning.Artemis sighed and followed Aly as she walked to her closet again.She opened the doors in one sweeping movement.Artemis bit her lip and looked at the collection of shoes that laid at the bottom of Aly's closet.  
"Ok pick which shoes"Aly said stepping back so Artemis could look at all the shoes.Artemis looked at the shoes for a few minutes before picking out a pair of small white shoes with a medium size heel.She walked over and sat down on the bed.Artemis took off her shoes before slowly putting on the white shoes.She stood up and walked around slowly.Aly grinned and watched as Artemis stumbled twice before getting the hang of it wlaking in heels.Aly hooked her arm around Artemis's and walked out into the bathroom.She carefully put some eyeliner on Artemis's eyelids,making her dark blue nearly black eyes stand out.Aly then slowly put on some masacara on Artemis's eyelashes before looked at her face.Aly grinned and Artemis turned her head and looked in the mirror.She gasped when she saw her reflection.Aly jumped up and dragged Artemis out of the bathroom then out to the hallway.  
"Ok walk carefully down the stairs a maid will be waiting for you.She will take you to the Ballroom.I will be in there later after I get ready."Aly said.  
Artemis nodded."Ok"She said walking to the stairs."Thank you for this Aly"She added.  
Aly smiled before turning and walking into her bedroom.Artemis took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.The maid looked up from the chair she sat in and gasped at Artemis."I-I'm..supposed t-to lead you to the B-Ballroom"She stampered as she bowed.Artemis nodded and followed the maid to the other stairs that lead to the Ballroom.The maid left when they arrived at the stairs.Artemis gulped before walking down the stairs.

Darren waited at the bottom of the stairs near a door.He wore a dark blue silk tunic and silk breechers.Darren heard someone whisper and looked up to see who was coming down the stairs.Darren gasped when he saw Artemis walk down the stairs gracefully,a faint moonlight shone through a window and made her glow as the moon slowly rose.The amulet around her neck glowed softly before returning back to being domaint.Artemis looked around nervous.Darren smiled and walked to the steps and bowed at Artemis.Artemis smiled slightly and took his hand when she got to the bottom of the stairs.Darren smiled back and stood up straight.He leaned over and whispered in Artemis's ear.  
"You look beautiful.I shall thank my sister"He said Artemis looked at Darren and blushed lightly."Thank you."She replied.  
Darren nodded and lead her to the dance floor.He turned and put both of his hands on both sides of her waist.Artemis rested her hands gently on his shoulders.As they begun to dance Darren spotted a girl with light brown hair and bright green eyes glare at them,She was about the same age as Artemis.  
"I see Delia has seen me dance with Artemis already?"He thought smiling to himself."No matter"  
Artemis looked around as they dance.She saw Delia glare at them.Artemis narrowed her eyes and made direct contact with her.Delia looked at the girl's dark blue nearly black eyes that locked onto her,she quickly looked away.Artemis smiled and continued to dance with Darren.After a while they stopped dancing,Artemis looked around the room curious.She stopped looking around when she made eye-contact with the king.He was a normal height man with a round belly that made him bend forward a tiny bit.His left eye was a light white while his right eye was a light blue.Artemis guessed he was blind in the left eye.He turned his head and looked at her.Artemis bit her gum when her senses made her hear everything the man was thinking.  
"I see my useless son has brung a new slut to dance with him the stupid boy when will he ever learn.I guess I will have to beat the sense back into him tonight..."He thought.Artemis clenched her fists and quickly forgot both her hands were still on Darren's shoulders.He twitched in pain and turned his head to looked at Artemis.Darren tilted his head then looked at what she was glaring at.He gasped and narrowed his eyes at his abusive father.Artemis growled lowly,Darren quickly looked at Artemis.He swiftly lead her away from his father and to the edge of the room.  
"Are you ok?"Darren asked.  
Artemis blinked and opened her now bright red eyes."Huh...what?"She said.  
"Are you ok Artemis?"He repeated.Artemis narrowed her eyes and shook her head.  
"No I'm not.I'm glad you lead me away from that horrible abusive bastard before I leaped at him"She muttered quietly.  
Darren looked at Artemis surprised."What?...what did you hear?"He asked.  
Artemis turned her head and looked at Darren.She quickly told him everything she heard him say to himself.Darren clenched his fists,his fingers dung into his palms of his hands."The vile.."He began.Artemis put her finger to his lips."Shhhh...someone comes"She whispered grabbing a drink from the table.She took a small sip from it as Darren unclenched his fists when a middle-aged man walked up to the table and grabbed two drinks before leaving.  
"If you want to talk vile about the king do it when someones can't hear you"Artemis said.Darren nodded and shook his head.After a few minutes Darren calmed down.He watched Artemis as she looked around.  
"Artemis..what else can you hear?"He whispered.  
Artemis looked at Darren and tilted her head."What?.What do you mean...Darren are you ok?"She asked setting the now empty glass down on the table.She placed a cool hand on his forehead.It was slightly hot,his face was a bit red.  
Darren smiled weakly and took her hand."I'll be ok do not worry"He said.  
Artemis nodded and looked at her small hand covered by both of his."Are..you sure?"She asked again.Darren nodded and rested his head tiredly on her shoulder.He didnt notice the jealous Delia watching from above them.Artemis put her other hand on his and rubbed it slowly.She turned her head and looked at Darren thinking he fell asleep.Darren looked up at her and smiled.He leaned in close and pressed his lips against hers.Artemis gasped and froze,she closed her eyes and stood still.Delia who had seen him kiss her growled and whipped around.She walked to the king and told him what she had seen knowing about Artemis and how she was not supposed to be in the castle due to her crimes.The king looked at Delia and nodded then ordered two guards to go and fetch the girl.Artemis pulled away gently after a few moments what seemed like forever.  
"Darren you are boiling hot"She said placing her hand on his forehead again.Darren stood up and tilted his head at Artemis.  
"I'm ok..don't worry"He replied.Artemis nodded then yelped when two strong hands gripped her arms.They pulled her away from Darren then shoved her to the ground.Artemis moaned in pain then looked up to see Darren being held by another guard.She watched as he pulled against the guard muttering curses at him.Artemis felt her necklace tingle,she shook her head not wanting to change in front of them.  
"Let me go you slimy bastard!"Darren growled Artemis pulled against the guard but failed as he dragged her to the dungeon.The guard threw her into a cell.Artemis passed out when she smashed against the back wall. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Twilight Realm.

Darren marched up to his father."Why the hell did you do that!"He demanded.Delia stood next to the throne and smiled evily.  
The king looked up at Darren."How dare you speak to me like that!.I have the right mind to throw you in a cell too!"He shouted.  
"You had no damn right to throw a inocent girl into the dungeon"Darren shouted.  
"Hah! inocent she is not"Delia muttered.  
Darren looked at Delia."What do you mean you envious snake?"Darren said,  
"I mean she can never be inocent for the crimes her family comitted"Delia replied cooliy.  
Darren clenched his fists and tried to control his anger."Damn you Delia.You jealous bitch!"Darren snapped whipping around and storming away from them,he shoved past the people that crowded the ballroom.Darren didnt bother to bow at the King as he walked away.He didnt care if he dishonored him by not bowing.Darren looked at the stairs that lead down to the dungeon, he saw two heavily armed guards watching the people pass by.He turned and walked into the kitchen.Darren watched the cook rush around the kitchen.She was a large woman but had a kind heart and always helped Darren and his siblings when they were hungry or with any problems they had.The cook looked at Darren and walked surprisingily fast to him on her short legs.  
"Oh Darren I just heard what happened"She said wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug.Darren smiled and pulled away.  
"Don't worry Anne.I just need you to help me get down to the dungeon."Darren whispered.Anne gasped and looked at him.  
"Are you trying to get into trouble?"She asked looking at him with her hands on her hips.She sighed knowing Darren wouldnt give up.  
"This way Darren and hurry"She muttered walking into a small hallway.Darren quickly followed Anne.Anne lead him to a small bookcase.She pulled down a red book on the second shelf.The bookcase rumbled and moved sideways,a small passage way.Darren quickly turned and hugged Anne.  
"Tell no one where I have gone."Darren muttered pulling away, he started to walk down the passage way.  
"I won't I swear on the Goddess of The Moon"She said making a sign of the goddess with her hands before closing the passage way.A faint light was the only thing that lead Darren to the dungeon.If not for the light he would have gotten lost in the endless hallways that slowly lead under the castle.Darren stopped and blinked his eyes quickly when the light got brighter.He flipped a white switch on the side of the hall.In moments a opening appeared where the wall was seconds ago.Darren hit the switch again before rushing out of the passage way.He rolled on the ground as the wall appeared quickly again in place of the gap.Darren sighed and walked down the stairs quietly.He watched as the guard marched up and down the cell corrider.Darren clenched his fists remembering that,that was the same guard that had slammed Artemis to the ground.He walked silently behind the guard and jumped on his back.Darren started to rapidly punch the guards face with his fists.In doing so he busted the guard's lip and broke his nose in two places as well,blood dripped out off his mouth and nose.After punching the guard Darren wrapped his arms around the guard's neck in a chokehold.The guard struggled for a few minutes before passing out.Darren let go of the guard then kick him swiftly in the ribs before searching him for the keys.Darren grinned when he found the keys in the guard's left pocket.Darren stood up and looked around the dungeon.He spotted Artemis and ran over to her.

Artemis was crying in pain as she tried to pull off the chains that was connected to the ground.The silver burned her wrists terribly,Artemis cried out in pain as the chains sizzled on her skin.Darren quickly unlocked the door and slammed it open.He ran to her side and unlocked the chains from the ground.The key broke when he got one of the chains off of her hands.The right chain still remained , the amulet around Artemis's neck glowed quickly and stopped the burning.Artemis's wrists changed from a dark horrible red to a slight pale pink.Artemis looked at the amulet shocked.Darren helped her stand and walked her out of the cell.The full moon shone into the cell as it reached the top of the sky.Artemis moaned and held her head with her right hand.The chain dangled on her wrist.Darren looked at her worried.  
"Artemis..whats wrong?"He asked.  
Artemis blinked open her eyes and looked at Darren."The moon.."She moaned and fell to her knees.Her left hand scratched at the floor as she coughed.Darren crouched down beside her.  
"Artemis!.Whats happening"Darren asked.  
Artemis turned her head and looked at Darren."The change-"She muttered before moaning.Her bones cracked and reformed before she was engulfed in a black shadow.Darren opened his eyes and looked at Artemis.Artemis turned her head and frowned looking at Darren.She had grown dark green and white fur.The arms had grown to the same length as her legs.Two blue earrings were in each of her pointed wolf ears.Her nose and mouth had formed into a muzzle.Darren looked at Artemis surprised and a bit sick seeing her change for the first time.The chain had broken but was still attached to her right front leg.It had broken off a few links and dangled on the floor when Artemis stood up.A black shadow appeared on Artemis's back.Darren jumped back scared.The figure laughed and formed into a dark blue and black creature with a crown that covered her left eye, her eyes were a bright amber colour.  
"Ahhh...the full moon at last I can be free"The creature said stretching.  
Artemis looked up at the creature and growled."Be quiet Midna"Her voice said echoing in the dungeon.Midna tilted her head and turned her head.She looked at Darren with her big amber eyes.  
"Who's this?"She asked floating over to him.  
"M-My name is Darren"Darren answered.Artemis sighed and looked at the moon.  
"Artemis is not happy since she can't stop the change on a full moon"Midna said happily as she floated back onto Artemis's back.Artemis stood up and froze,her blue eyes growing wide.Midna looked around quickly,she leaned close to Artemis's ear and whispered.  
"They're coming"Artemis jumped and looked at Darren.Midna looked at him as well then turned her head and looked at the window.  
"Climb out the window Darren but get some weapons before you do"Artemis's voice echoed.Darren nodded and stood up,he quickly ran to the passed out guard and grabbed the weapons the guard had.Darren quickly returned to them in moments.Midna jumped off Artemis and floated up to the window.Artemis pushed the boxes to the wall before climbing onto one.She turned to Darren and flicked her tail before jumping out of the window.Darren looked behind him hearing shouting and steps running down the stairs.He gasped before jumping onto the box and climbing out of the window just as a arrow stabbed into the wall where Darren was previously standing.Darren breathed deeply and looked at the cut on his side from the broken glass.  
"Follow us to the spring"Midna said looking at Darren.Darren nodded and stood up.He started to run to the spring.Artemis ran next to him,she looked at the wound before leaping onto a huge plant that had sprouted from the ground.It snapped its jaws and sailiva dripped from its teeth.Artemis ripped it from its vine.It screeched before turning into black smoke.Darren turned his head hearing shouting behind them.  
"Quickly Darren!"Midna shouted.Darren turned and looked at them seeing they were already a few feet ahead of him.He quickly ran after them.They ran to the springs then stopped.Darren put his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath.Artemis sighed and looked at the spring.She slowly walked into the water and turned her head.Artemis looked at Darren and motioned for him to come closer.Darren stood up and walked stifly over to Artemis and Midna.Midna looked at Artemis and shrugged.A dark light appeared above them.Artemis looked up and yelped.Darren gasped in horror as a huge black hand grabbed him,Artemis and Midna.  
"Darren!"Artemis said as they were dragged into the red and black hole. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Change.

Artemis woke up and shook her head.Midna appeared on her back and looked around.The sky was unnaturally dark,as was the land.Artemis shivered as she looked at the deserted town.The town was nearly full deserted all but the spirits that lived in the town.They were all glowing flames that moved around doing daily things not knowing that they were spirits.They couldnt see Artemis or Midna, all they could see was the creatures that lurked in the shadows.  
"Where is the boy?"Midna asked.  
"I dont know"Artemis said her voice floating in the wind.Midna jumped on Artemis's back.  
"Well lets go find him"Midna said.  
Artemis nodded before turning , she barked and began to dash out of the town,dodging floating spirits as she ran.

Darren woke up slowly, he tried to sit up but fell down in the spring.He now was soaked and his whole body hurt like crazy.He laid still breathing slowly then tried to stand up again.Darren's legs felt weird as he tried to stand.He shook his head and looked into the water.Darren fell back frightened at what he had just seen.He picked up his hand and looked at it.He gasped when he lifted up 'his hand' and saw that it was a huge purple paw with long claws.Darren stepped back quickly and looked up at the sky.The sky was pitch black, there was no clouds like their was in the other world.Darren looked up at the spring half- hoping to see the spirit.Darren whimpered after a few minutes when he saw no spirit.He turned his head and looked at his body.A bright red tail flicked left to right, he saw his other legs sprouted purple fur.He leaned forward and looked at his reflection.His nose and mouth had molded into a muzzle, he now had bright green eyes and a red mane instead of dark blue eyes and black hair.He now had odd red markings on his forehead and muzzle.He stood up and turned around.Darren jumped back when a shadow appeared in front of him.The shadow tilted its head and watched him not knowing what he is.Darren stepped back, the water splashed the back of his legs as he watched the shadow.It reformed into a small child-like creature like Midna,but it had spiky black hair and large blinking red eyes.The colour of its body was a black half black and half red.It hopped onto one foot then the other.  
"What are you?"It asked.  
Darren opened his mouth but before any words would come out a blinding light came from the top of the spring.The creature covered its eyes and hissed.Darren turned his head quickly and looked to see a huge monkey with a long tail.Its whole body glowed brightly as it screeched.  
"Cursed shadow be gone from my spring"It screeched swinging its tail towards them.Darren jumped out of the way then whipped around watching as the tiny creature vannished before the tail ever hit it.  
"Not...good.."The spirit murmured before turned its head to Darren.Darren froze and looked at the monkey.  
"You..you know what creature was?"The monkey asked.Darren shook his head.  
"Spirit bad..you help collect tears for guardians?"It said.  
Darren remembered the Orlan the other forest spirit talk about helping the guardians.Darren shrugged to himself and nodded.  
"I give you gift if you help other guardians for me"The spirit offered.Darren stepped toward the spirit and nodded again.  
"Good I give you Gift to change and talk to other creatures like you"The monkey said."I Faero the guardian of the Lydria Forest."Faero added.  
Darren bowed his head then looked back at the monkey.  
"Come closer so I can give you gift"Faero said.Darren stepped closer to Faero.Faero moved its tail towards Darren.Darren stopped and closed his eyes.Faero tapped Darren on his forehead then pulled his tail back.Faero's light began to fade slowly.Darren opened his mouth.  
"Whats happening to you?"Darren asked then jumped in surprise,his voice was much lower than it had been when he was a human.Faero turned its head and looked at Darren."Faero must go now...too..weak..to..protect..self..Darren...must..help..Faero..then...other...guardians..by..collecting..tears.."Faero muttered as he faded.Darren twitched wondering how Faero knew his name.  
"How can i help you?"Darren asked.  
Faero moved his tail and dropped a tiny vine which could hold tiny things in its bulbs.  
"Vessel of light...will...help...good...luck..young...Darren.."Faero replied before his light fully faded away.  
Darren jumped up onto the tiny waterfall and looked around for Faero.The water turned a dark blue rather than being crystal clear.Darren jumped down off the mini waterfall and ran out of the springs.He stopped suddenly feeling something hit his chest.Darren looked down at his neck to see a gold amulet with the same carvings that Artemis's had but the picture in the middle was different.The picture was a beast much like himself roaring,and two teeth like a lion's were on either side of the amulet.Darren heard a roar a few feet behind him then a arrow shot out and landed beside his foot.Darren jumped and bolted away from the springs.

Artemis slowly stopped and looked around.She turned quickly and leaped back when a lizard warrior came running at her.Artemis growled and jumped onto the lizard.She ripped off his chestplate and clawed at his scales.The lizard swiped at Artemis, Artemis quickly jumped back and attack the lizard again.She tore at its scales again, green blood splurted out of its chest when she buried her muzzle in the gaping hole.Artemis quickly cracked its rib cage and ripped out its heart.The lizard warrior looked at Artemis before its eyes rolled behind its head and its green blood slowly dripped out of them as it fell to the ground.Artemis shook the heart once before throwing it.It hit the ground with a sickening splat.Artemis shook her muzzle getting a few droplets of green blood off of her muzzle before turning around and walking away.She walked towards the spring then stopped when she smelt a new scent.Midna looked around and pulled Artemis's ear before pointing behind a hill hidden by large rocks.Artemis nodded and silently walked towards the rocks.Artemis turned and crouched down behind a rock.She watched the creature that hid in the tiny circle of rocks.She tilted her head an sniffed the air again,she thought she had smelt this scent before but she could remember where.Artemis moved forward quietly but her front paw released a tiny waterfall of rocks.She laid down to the ground quickly and bent her ears.The creature looked around nervous, before sniffing the air.Artemis crawled closer to the beast then leaped onto its back.The purple animal roared in surprise and rolled onto its back.Artemis let go of its back then leaped backwards.The purple beast looked at Artemis with its glowing green eyes, it curled up its lip and growled.It leaped onto Artemis then pushed her to the ground.The beast held her down, instead of growling the purple creature laughed roughy.Artemis growled and hooked her claws into its shoulders.She raised her left back leg and kicked it off of her.The beast looked at Artemis and hissed, its tail flicking left to right.  
"You..don't remember me?"It asked sitting down.  
Artemis tilted her head and looked at the creature.She spotted a gold amulet with two fangs beside it.Artemis growled.  
"Who are you?"She demanded.  
The purple beast lifted its right paw and rubbed its forehead."I..see..."It murmured.  
Artemis glared at the creature then leaped onto it.She pinned its legs down and looked at it.The beast hissed and kicked her in the ribs.She returned the blow by ramming it in the ribs then leaped back.The beast roared in pain and fell to its knees.  
"Who are you?"Artemis asked again.  
The purple beast tried to laugh but failed."We..met..a..few..days..ago"It replied breathing slowly due to its cracked ribs.  
Artemis looked at the beast surprised."I have not met you in this world before"She said.  
It shook its head."No...in..the..human...world..Artemis.."It replied.A trickle of blood ran down the side of its mouth.Artemis stared at the purple feline beast then gasped.She walked over to it quickly and looked at its side.A long wound had reopened and was bleeding , the blood slowly dripping down its side.Artemis bent down and nudged the beast.Its heart was beating slowly by the minute.She carefully pulled it onto her back and looked up at Midna who was sitting on a rock.  
"Please warp us to spring."Artemis said.  
Midna nodded and closed her eyes.She warped them to the spring near Lake Nakamura then dissapeared.Artemis laid the wounded creature near the water edge then howled a low tune.The water began to glow as a huge dragon like creature appeared, it shook its glowing white head and looked at Artemis.  
"Please heal him"Artemis said The dragon dove back into the water then reappeared.The whole place began to glow as a huge ball of light began to appear in the dragon's open mouth.It roared and released the ball of light.It crashed into Artemis and the unconious beast.When Artemis opened her eyes the spirit was gone, she turned her head and looked at the creature that laid next to her.She sighed in relief when she saw that its chest was moving faster than before.Artemis yawned and laid down suddenly tired.She fell asleep in moments.

Darren woke up to the sunlight shining on them.He stretched and yawned.Darren looked at his hands and almost leaped for joy.They werent all furry like last night.He grinned widely and looked down to see Artemis beside him.Darren stood up and yawned.He dusted his clothes off before walking out of the cave.Darren walked to the edge of the lake and sat down right in front of the water.He looked up at the sky and sighed relaxing.A light white light floated in front of Darren.He blinked open his eyes and jumped seeing the ball of light.It flew around him before flying away from the cave enterance.Darren stood up and followed the ball of light.It slowly floated towards a smaller cave that was lit by lanturns hanging on the wall.Darren looked around and sniffed the air.He shrugged when all he could smell was the small dose of salt in the water and someones cooking and continued to follow the ball of light.The ball of light flew up a path then stopped before flying back to Darren.It flew around him twice before flying back up the path.Darren tilted his head and looked around as he walked up the path.The ball of light stopped and waited for Darren.Darren slowly walked up to the ball of light.He took a close look at it and noticed it had wings, he smacked his forehead and blinked before checking again.  
"So it's not a ball of light.."He thought gazing down at what the Fairy had landed on.It was a huge metal chest with brown chains that had rusted and broken off in time.Darren bent down and took of the lock.He looked at it surprised he could just rip off the lock without even trying and the lock did look brand new.He shrugged and slowly opened the chest,he thought it would be heavy but the lid nearly ripped off when he opened it.The Fairy jumped up into the air quickly and watched Darren.Darren reached into the chest and pulled out a dark black and red vest with one sleeve with a cresent moon near the cuff,a pair of black boots,and a huge sword that had two cresent moons one red one blue attached to the middle of the sword.Darren looked at the Fairy confused.  
"What is this for?"He asked.  
The Fairy fluttered around him then landed on the open chest.Darren shrugged and looked around.He picked up the sword and stabbed the air in front of him then did a spinning attack.The Fairy watched Darren amused, it flew up to Darren then vannished. 


End file.
